Origin Books of Superhero Origins
The Origin Books of Superhero Origins are books that tell people and children alike about the origins of the heroes we know. Books *Book of Superman: The first book tells us the story of Superman. Superman was once Kal-El, who escaped the planet Krypton, which was destroyed by a bomb that General Zod implanted. On Earth, he was raised by a Kansas-dwelling husband and wife who called him Clark Kent. He now lives in Metropolis which is near his Smallville hometown. He works for the Daily Planet. *Book of Spider-Man: Spider-Man was once Peter Parker, who got bitten by a radioactive spider that gave him spider-like powers. Then, an evil-looking mugger kills Ben Parker, Peter's uncle, which Peter blames on himself. He is devoted to fight crime for his uncle and the city. He works for the Daily Bugle. *Book of Batman: Batman was once Bruce Wayne, whose parents were murdered by Joe Chill after leaving the Opera House. Saddened, Bruce finds a bat in his room fluttering, and he now calls himself Batman. After his parents were buried, he was raised by their butler, Alfred. *Book of Iron Man: Iron Man was once Tony Stark, who was captured during the Vietnam War by terrorists who puncured his heart. He made armor in order to escape the terrorists. *Book of Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman was once Diana Prince, who won a contest of gladiators by force. She left her homeland to fight crime, evil, and injustice. *Book of the Incredible Hulk: Hulk was once Bruce Banner, who was belted by gamma rays after a nuclear explosion. He turns green and mighty whenever he gets angry. *Book of the Green Lantern: Green Lantern was once Hal Jordan, who is a test pilot who discovered a dying alien soldier named Abin Sur, who gave him a Power Ring to become a Green Lantern Corps member. *Book of Captain America: Captain America was once Steve Rodgers, who voulenteered for an experiment called the Super-Soldier experiment. After it was successful, he battled the Red Skull and fell into the sea where he remained frozen until our time. *Book of the Flash: The Flash was once Barry Allen, who was struck by a bolt of lightning in his labratory. This connected him to the Speed Force, becoming the fastest man alive. *Book of Thor: Thor was once the god of thunder, who was banished by Loki. He fell into our world, or Midgard, and adopted the name Donald. But once he got his hammer back, he was Thor again. *Book of Robocop: Robocop was once Alex Murphy, who was almost killed by a mugger. He was rebuilt into a mighty machine called Robocop. *Book of the Power Rangers: The Power Rangers were once five ordinary teens, until they were summoned by Zordon and Alpha 5 to become the Power Rangers team we all know. *Book of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The TMNT Team were once turtles that fell from their bowl along with toxic sludge that made them helpless until Splinter rescued and raised them. He called them Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. *Book of Conan the Barbarian: Conan the Barbarian was once a boy when his whole tribe was either killed or turned to stone. He was chosen by the god Crom to fight all that is evil. *Book of Harry Potter: Harry Potter was once an ordinary boy who saw his parents murdered by Voldemort, who placed a scar on him. He was chosen to fight Voldemort with his magic. *Book of Superted: Superted is once a discarded toy, brought to life by Spotty, and taken by him to Mother Nature, who gave him powers. *Book of the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards, Sue Storm, her brother Johnny, and Ben Grimm were once four astronauts caught in cosmic rays and became respectively Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and the Thing. *Book of Zatanna: Zatanna was once Zatara's daughter, but once he disappeared, Zatarra split into duplicates of herself until she finds him. Category:Origin Category:Origin Story Category:Books